Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 16)
Chapter 16 is the sixteenth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Mating Season Begins". Plot (In a snowy desert of Antarctica) *Mumble: Listen guys, we are the helpers. *Raul: The helpers? Okay. *Rio: We are going back to Emperor-Land to win your girlfriend's heart. *Phoenix: I hope it works. I'm predicting that Mumble is going to get banned for sure after he tries to win Gloria back. *Rio: I think, he will not get banned if one if your elders find out. *Phoenix: You know they don't want him in Emperor-Land. My brother can't sing. All he can do is dance, and father says it's not penguin. Do you understand? *Rio: He can dance, why he can't sing? *Mumble: My father dropped me by accident when it was a secret. *Ramón: My father called me a pitiful loser too. *Phoenix: I'm like mom. I don't care if Mumble is different from the others. I love him for who he is. *Ramón: Emperor-Land is only a mile away. *Phoenix: Don't even think about trying to make my brother sing, when you know he can't. *Rio: I will have to walk myself alone. *Mumble: Come on, let's follow him, the line is way too long. *Phoenix: Right, brother. *Ramón: Let's skip the line and go to Emperor-Land already. *Phoenix: Mumble has to do everything if he can win Gloria to be his mate. *Rio: I know right. *Phoenix: And I have to do everything I can if I am to win Catherine as my mate. *Nestor: We know. *Phoenix: And don't you try anything, either. Mumble has to win Gloria on his own. *Ramón: Let's go. It's time. *Phoenix: Alright, here we go. *Ramón: Come on. *Phoenix: Let's hope Seymour stays out of the way. *Mumble: We will. *Phoenix: I want Catherine as my mate, and you want Gloria as your mate. *Mumble: I know, let's go. *Ramón: Let's go amigos. *Rio: We will pretend to make Mumble sing. *Phoenix: No, that won't work and you know it. *Ramón: I will sing while Mumble pretend to sing, let's go. (In Emperor-Land) *Seymour: *singing* Don't push me 'Cause I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head It's like a jungle sometimes. It makes me wonder How I keep from going under *Gloria: *singing* Midnight creeps so slowly Into hearts of those Who need more than they get Daylight deals a bad hand To a penguin who has laid too many bets (Back with the group) *Mumble: We're almost there. *Phoenix: *thinking to himself* This is going to end badly. Brother, it's best if you listen to me don't try to sing. Please listen to me. Just stick with your tap dancing. You're good at it. That is your talent. So stay with the dancing and don't ever try to sing, 'cause you know you'll fail at that and almost everyone will hate not only you, but me and your friends. *Ramón: No, i will sing in his back. *Phoenix: No Ramón. That will only make matters worse and you know it, so don't even try. *Ramón: But, people are singing. *Phoenix: I know that, but my brother will stay with what he does best, tap dancing which he's singing with his body instead of with words. And as I just said, don't even try to get my brother to sing because you know you'll fail. *Ramón: But why? *Rio: We're almost there. *Phoenix: You'll only make things bad for my brother. *Mumble: Let's go, we know. (Back at Emperor-Land) *Male Emperor Penguin: *singing* Shake a bon-bon, shake a bon-bon, shake a bon-bon. *Gloria: It don't work. *singing* You say your prayers Though you don't care You say your prayers Though you don't care *Catherine: Boys! Boys! (However, the singing has started with Mumble pretending to it by Ramón) Yo sé, se terminó Nuestro amor Divino (The amigos and Rio appear by waddling and clapping) Mis amigos, les declaré Les diré Que estoy seguro *Mumble: Hey, it's me. *Ramón: Es un hombre Sin nada más Si no un Señor Con lágrimas Debe decir (Debe decir) Debe gritar (Debe gritar) Debe sentir (Debe sentir) En la verdad (En la verdad) Luché, gané Sobresali Lo hice Myyy Waaaay! (Everyone cheered when Mumble singed) *Ramón: Thank you, thank you. (Everyone find out that Ramón has started it. *Ramón: Oops. *Phoenix: THANKS ALOT RAMON! NOW I'LL NEVER GET CATHERINE AS MY MATE! ALL THANKS TO YOU! (Everyone heard that Mumble has came back to Emperor-Land) *Seymour: Mumble? Phoenix? *Mumble: Gloria, it's me Mumble. Sorry that i didn't return to Emperor-Land a long time until a leopard seal came. *Gloria: It's okay, i am dealing with other males right now. *Mumble: Wait? What? *Male Emperors: Ohhh, Gloria Gloria *Ramón: What can we do? *Rio: I can just watch and see. *sit* *Phoenix: Brother, this is your chance to win Gloria as your mate. *Rio: Go on. *Phoenix: Yeah, this is your moment. Make it count. *Mumble: I will. *Phoenix: Make me proud, brother. Win Gloria as your mate. *Ramón: You can do it what your brother said. *Phoenix: I have confidence in you, brother. Make it happen. *Gloria: *singing* Midnight creeps, so slowy Daylight deals a bad hand.. *Male Emperors: *singing* Gloria. Gloria. *Mumble: Sing to this. *Gloria: Mumble, you're embarrassing me. *Rio: Mumble, it don't work. *Mumble: *tap dances* *Gloria: Baby, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. *singing* So slowly So slowly into hearts of those Who need more than they get Daylight deals a bad hand To a penguin that has laid too many bets The mirror stares you in the face You say your prayers Though you don't care And says, Baby...it don't work You sing and you shake the hurt Dance! *Rio: Hey Phoenix, it's working. *Phoenix: Keep going, brother. It's working. Keep dancing. Show Gloria what you got. *Gloria: *singing* Boogie wonderland. Dance. Dance Dance! (Mumble and Gloria danced together as Phoenix and Catherine danced too) Midnight creeps so slowly Into hearts of men Who need more than they get Daylight deals a bad hand To a penguin who has laid too many bets The mirror stares you in the face And says, Baby...it don't work You say your prayers Though you don't care You dance and shake the hurt Dance! Mumble! Boogie wonderland Dance, dance, dance Mumble Boogie wonderland (Raul with the Amigos and Rio were dancing in a hill as Raul sings) Soy Raúl, el pingüino más fresco, Latino, por supuesto, 100% español! Mis hermanos! (Sí) Más tarde, la chica que me enciende en llamas se llame La danza partido-, baila niña! Mi corazón tiene dinamita! BOOM !, (¡Exactamente!), You look so beautiful to me, baby (One of the penguins were dancing and waddling until the elders find out. With the parents) *Dave: Hey Memphis and Maurice, it's your kids, Mumble, Phoenix and Gloria. *Memphis: Mumble? *Maurice: Gloria. (Back at the land) *Rio: Alright guys, we are going to say Mumble as for our dance. *Phoenix: Alright! Let's keep this song going! *Rio: And dance! *Phoenix: It's working, brother. Keep dancing for Gloria. *Rio: Go for it! *Phoenix: Yeah, you got it, brother. Keep dancing and win Gloria as your mate. *Mumble: Oh yeah, It's Mumble. *Everyone: Mumble! *Mumble: No, it's Mambo. *Everyone: Mambo! (Mumble tap dances as they repeat and repeat) *Mumble: Woah. (Everyone dances) *Rio: Yabba, Yabba, Doo! *Phoenix: Yeah, keep singing and dancing! *Raul: Just spinning around. *Ramón: Go tap dance on the ice! (Meanwhile, Roy spyed on the penguins) *Roy: Interesting. That penguin make the fishes go away. (With the group) *Catherine: This is kinda fun. *Phoenix: Yeah, it is fun! *Rio: Doing this is awesome! *Phoenix: Yeah! *Mumble: Mambo! *Everyone: Mambo! *Mumble: One more time. Mambo! *Everyone: Mambo! *Phoenix: Mambo brother! (They both continued tap dancing and everyone repeats) *Rio: Yeah, shake that! *Mumble: Dance for fun! *Phoenix: Yeah! This is fun! *Raul: More like a play. *Phoenix: And you will experience something special that I have in mind for you later on. (With Noah and the Elders) *Elder 1: Behold, Noah, look! *Elder 2: This was an omen from the start and now we have this uprising. *Noah: Mumble and Phoenix are alive? I will stop them. *Elder 3: Maybe, you should give them a warning. *Noah: Sure thing. Everyone stop! Stop this unruly nonsense! Stop it right now! (The party stopped when everyone looked at Noah) *Noah: We have a announcement. Pay attention to me! *Elder 1: All eyes should look at us. (Everyone is quiet as Noah is about to say something) *Rio: We are all cleared. *Phoenix: Good to hear. Singing and dancing is harmless fun, and we enjoy doing it. *Noah: Not! There is one little problem that you and the penguins got. *Rio: What? *Phoenix: The only problem here is you not letting us have any fun around here. *Noah: You bring this disorder, this aberration, to the very heart of our community. Have you lost your minds? *Phoenix: There is no problem with singing and dancing. *Mumble: Yeah, we were having fun. *Phoenix: And we shall continue with the singing and dancing. Having this type of fun is supposed to be part of our way of life. Without singing and dancing, it's really boring around here. *Rio: We should have some harmless fun. *Noah: Harmless? It is this kind of backsliding that has brought the scarcity upon us. *Phoenix: No it has not. You just won't let us have our fun. *Noah: Those harmless fools, even making the fishes go away because, it all your fault! *Phoenix: No, it's not! Your mind is clouded from the truth. The humans are responsible for the fish going away. You're keeping the truth away from us. *Ramón: Excuse me, smiley. Can you speak plain penguin, please? *Mumble: He thinks the food shortage has something to do with us. *Noah: Do you not understand that we can only survive here when we're in harmony? Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions